


En nuestra prisa, nuestra necesidad, nuestra sed perdimos la vista

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cooking, Dinner, Doggy Style, First Time, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Pensabas que tuviera una segunda intención cuando te pedí de enseñarme a cocinar, pensaste que fuera sólo una excusa para encamarte... ¿y dijiste que sí?”
Relationships: Yamada Ryosuke/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 2





	En nuestra prisa, nuestra necesidad, nuestra sed perdimos la vista

**En nuestra prisa, nuestra necesidad, nuestra sed perdimos la vista**

“Estás seguro qué nunca lo hiciste antes?”

Yamada echó un vistazo dudoso a Hikaru, mientras el mayor extendía con cuidado la masa, asegurándose de hacerla bastante sutil.

Ryosuke fue detrás de él, tomó una de las hojas y la inspeccionó, arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

“Nunca.” le aseguró Hikaru, riéndose. “Sabes, mi madre ya utiliza la masa por gyoza ya preparada, pues siempre he hecho lo mismo.” se encogió de hombros. “Pero recuerdo perfectamente que cuando mi abuela preparaba la gyoza tenía todo otro sabor, pues dado que estoy intentando aprender a cocinar, pensaba que fuera algo de probar.” miró la masa perfectamente extendida y asintió, claramente satisfecho. “Quizá está en mi sangre. No te preocupes, no voy a decirlo a nadie. Vas a quedarte el mejor cocinero de la Jimusho.”

Yamada hizo una mueca, sentándose a la mesa de la cocina, pensativo.

“Debería haberte dicho que no tenía intención de enseñarte. Es bastante humillante; necesité al menos tres tentativas para hacer la masa para la gyoza.” le informó. “Pues bien, no voy a hacer nada más: como castigo, puedes rellenarlos y cocinarlos. Lo menos que puedes hacer, es invitarme a cenar.”

Hikaru se rio, girándose para lavarse las manos y yendo al frigorífico para recuperar los ingredientes que iba a necesitar por el relleno.

“Eso creo de poderlo hacer sin instrucciones.” concedió, todavía sonriendo. “Y, incluso si no entiendo porque merezco un castigo, considero un honor que me dejes cocinar en tu cocina. Pensaba que fuera un lugar sagrado para ti, o algo así.”

Yamada puso los ojos en blanco, volviendo a su lado, sintiendo muy fuerte el instinto de controlar su trabajo.

“Creo que lo merezcas; y, de todas maneras, no es que sea un lugar sagrado. Pero los que vienen aquí son por la mayoría Dai-chan y Yuri, y creo que ambos sean convencidos que la cocina sea sólo una decoración costosa.” se encogió de hombros. “De verdad, creo que será bueno por una vez dejarse preparar la cena por alguien. Sin duda, es la primera vez.”

Hikaru sintió el peso de la responsabilidad al oír la información, pero asintió.

“Voy a intentar hacer merecer la pena.” le aseguró. “Ahora, puedes quedarte aquí y seguir haciéndome nervioso al punto de hacerme cometer algún error, o puedes volver al salón y jugar a un videojuego, o algo así. Que sería mi consejo.”

Yamada le echó un vistazo rápido, luego controló una vez más los ingredientes y asintió, despacio.

“Vale. Recuerda, no rellenarlos demasiado, o cuando vas a ponerlos en la olla van a...”

“Yama-chan.” fue todo lo que tuvo que decir Hikaru para hacerlo rendir, y finalmente dejar el cuarto para hacerlo trabajar.

Hikaru suspiró, cuidado que no lo oyera, y volvió a la obra.

Cocinar por Yamada Ryosuke.

De alguna manera, sabía qué era una muy grande responsabilidad.

*

“¿Te dije ya que te odio?”

Hikaru se rio.

“Muchas veces. Y todavía espero que dejes de comer en protesta.”

Yamada levantó los ojos del plato con una sonrisita.

“Pero eso sería grosero, ¿no?” preguntó, mientras tomaba la última pieza de gyoza y la comía. “Gochisousama deshita. No necesitas mis instrucciones, Hikaru. Eres ya un buen cocinero a solas.” admitió, encogiéndose de hombros. “Me temo que esto no sea mi año.”

Hikaru se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzó los brazos y lo miró intensamente.

“O quizá tuviste tu canto del cisne, y de aquí en adelante será una caída hacia abajo. Tiene que ser el karma, deberías habernos dejado ser el centro de la atención de vez en cuando.” se burló de él, sabiendo perfectamente qué el menor no iba a tomarlo en serio.

“Ayúdame, porque no puedo decidir.” dijo, metiéndose en la misma posición del mayor, como desafiándolo. “¿Crees que ocurrió porque vosotros sois un desastre o porque yo soy demasiado bueno?” preguntó, inclinando la cabeza de un lado y riéndose, dejando a Hikaru su jugada.

Yaotome suspiró, levantando los brazos en señal de rendida.

“Vale, ganas tú. ¿Qué importa si yo sé cocinar, Yuya sabe cantar o Chinen sabe bailar? ¿Qué tal si Yabu es el responsable, Kei es divertido, Yuto es un músico genial? Nunca podemos competir contigo, eres tan perfecto.” hizo una pausa, y luego una sonrisita. “Intentaré decirlo en serio si puedes evitar de decirle a Dai-chan que no dije nada de él.” bromó.

Yamada se echó a reír y asintió. De todas maneras, volvió serio enseguida; se puso en pie y fue despacio al lado de la mesa de Hikaru, pues se apoyó en el borde, deslizando un poco adelante y mirándolo a los ojos.

“Estoy esperando.” dijo, y ahora había algo diferente en su voz, aparte la diversión.

Hikaru no sabía clasificarlo exactamente, pero de todas maneras le dio un escalofrío.

“Vamos.” se quejó. “No querrás realmente obligarme a decirlo.”

Yamada hesitó por una fracción de segundo; luego se le acercó más, y el instante siguiente estaba a horcajadas de las piernas de Hikaru, todavía apoyado en el borde de la mesa.

“Me haría muy feliz oírlo.” dijo, en voz baja, y ahora Hikaru podía entender perfectamente de que se tratara.

Además, se enteró que no lo lamentaba.

“Vale.” respondió, en el mismo tono. “Eres siempre tú el centro de la atención porque eres el mejor entre nosotros, Yama-chan. Es casi injusto cuanto seas bueno en _todo_ lo que haces.”

Podía haber subestimado a Yamada antes, pero estaba seguro que el que de la nada había decidido de sentarse en su regazo iba a morder el anzuelo.

“Es _tan_ verdadero.” dijo Ryosuke, sonriendo triunfante. Se le acercó, llevando despacio los brazos alrededor de su cuello. “Y no sabes ni la mitad de las cosas en que soy bueno.”

Mordido y tragado.

“Bueno, por empezar eres un cocinero decente.” dijo Hikaru, moviendo con discreción las manos a las piernas del menor, acariciándolas despacio, los ojos fijos a él.

“Soy un cocinero genial.” lo corrigió Yamada con una sonrisita. “Pero no es exactamente lo que tenía en mente.”

“Oh, ¿verdad?” Hikaru se salió los ojos, fingiéndose inocente. “Pues, _por favor_ , ilumíname. ¿En qué pensabas?”

Tuvo una fracción de segundo para ver la sonrisa en la cara de Yamada, antes de que se acercara para besarlo.

Era bueno.

Era más que bueno; era intoxicante, a Hikaru le parecía de haberlo querido desde siempre, sin realizarlo. Los dedos de Yamada le acariciaban la nuca, haciéndolo temblar, y movía las caderas contra de él con una naturaleza que hacía parecer que los dos de ellos hubieran llevado haciéndolo toda la vida.

Sin embargo, después de un rato – después que las manos de Hikaru se hubieron apretado en los muslos de Yamada como si quisiera arrancarle la piel – Yamada gimió y movió las caderas, y el mayor se sorprendió. Levantó las manos y se alejó, por mucho que le permitiera la posición actual de Ryosuke.

“Vale.” dijo, riendo sin convicción.

“¿Pasa algo malo?” preguntó Yamada, inclinando la cabeza. “Porque no me parecía.” añadió, todavía con _ese_ tono.

“Claro que no.” le aseguró Hikaru, lamiéndose el labio inferior e intentando concentrarse. “Sabes, en algún punto me había convencido que hicieras escenas por las fans. Pensaba que habrías sido más…” se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza. “ _dócil_ que así.”

Yamada rio, llevando las manos al collar del mayor y tirándolo de manera provocativa.

“¿Quién dice que no esté haciendo escenas por _ti_?” sugirió, y volvió a mover las caderas, riendo del gemido de respuesta de Hikaru.

“No hace claramente falta. Estoy ya muy involucrado.” bromó, empujando las caderas arriba para dejarle saber qué dos podían jugar a ese juego. “Sólo estoy sorprendido, eso es todo. Estoy muy de acuerdo con seguir adelante, sólo tienes que decirlo.”

Y si se esperaba una respuesta lista por parte de Yamada, se sorprendió otra vez.

El menor frunció el entrecejo, alejándose un poco más y mirándolo como si estuviera increíblemente confuso.

“¿Estás sorprendido? ¿De verdad?” dijo, como si no le creyera.

Hikaru se salió los ojos, tanto confuso como a él.

“Bueno, por supuesto. No es que vine aquí esperándome una lap dance, ¿sabes? Y con esto no quiero decir que no me guste. Sólo que no estaba preparado.”

Yamada asintió unas veces, como si estuviera juntando las piezas de un rompecabezas.

“Hikaru.” dijo luego, la voz ahora increíblemente seria. “Eres un muy buen cocinero. Lo sabía ya, y tuve confirmación cuando te vi preparar la gyoza.” hizo un sonido exasperado, completamente incrédulo. “Pues cuando me pediste de enseñarte pensé que... sabes...”

Y pareció perder toda su confianza, e Hikaru casi sintió lástima por él.

Bueno, la parte de él que no estaba increíblemente halagada y engreída sintió lástima.

“Pues, a ver si entiendo.” dijo, intentando su mejor para no reírse. “Pensabas que tuviera una segunda intención cuando te pedí de enseñarme a cocinar, pensaste que fuera sólo una excusa para encamarte... ¿y dijiste que sí?”

Los labios de Yamada se hicieron peligrosamente sutiles mientras asentía.

“No es que no te haya mostrado ya que lo quiero, ¿no?” dijo, indicándose.

“Pero pensaba que fuera el calor del momento.” subrayó Hikaru, acercándosele y lamiéndole el labio inferior. “Esto lo hace mucho más interesante.”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó el menor, frustrado.

Hikaru le empujó las piernas, y Yamada captó la indirecta y se levantó, permitiéndole de hacer lo mismo.

“Aún no lo sé exactamente. Pero si me llevas a la habitación, podría mostrártelo.”

Si Yamada estaba decepcionado por el repentino cambio de control, no lo mostro, para nada.

Recuperó enseguida el buen humor, y mantuvo los ojos fijos al mayor, caminando frente a él, dirigido a la habitación.

En cuanto entró se quedó frente de la cama, los brazos abiertos.

“Aquí estamos.” dijo. “¿Otras peticiones?”

El cuerpo de Hikaru tembló al millar de posibilidades que ponía la pregunta, pero intentó controlarse.

“Desnúdate.” dijo, firme, disfrutando inmensamente la mirada que apareció en el rostro de Yamada.

Orgullo herido, claro, mezclado con pura lujuria. Que aparentemente ganó, porque empezó a desabrocharse la camisa, lo más lentamente posible.

“¿Así?” preguntó, inocentemente, dejándola caer al suelo cuando acabó y pasando a los vaqueros, esta vez con más prisa.

“Provocador.” fue la respuesta de Hikaru, como si no estuviera disfrutando increíblemente el espectáculo.

Esperó pacientemente que Ryosuke se hubiera quitando los vaqueros también, y lo miró sentirse incómodo sólo por un momento, antes de dejar deslizar la ropa interior bajo las piernas.

Era maravilloso, realmente.

“¿Satisfecho, ahora?” preguntó en cuanto fue completamente desnudo, y no podía ser sencillo por él, al considerar que Hikaru todavía tenía toda su ropa encima.

“Empiezo a serlo.” dijo, rápido. “En la cama, ahora.”

“¿Cómo?” preguntó Yamada, reencontrando una mirada asertiva, e Hikaru casi gimió.

“Tenías razón, ¿sabes?” dijo, la voz más baja. “Eres muy bueno.”

“No hago publicidad engañosa.” se estaba haciendo impaciente, con mucha diversión de Hikaru.

“Túmbate. Guardémoslo simple, ¿vale?”

Yamada se sentó en el borde y retrocedió hasta el centro, tumbándose y doblando una pierna, abriéndola ligeramente. Y eso probó a Hikaru que no estaba para nada tímido, y que debería haber hecho las cosas un poco más rápidamente que inicialmente previsto, o iba a explotar.

“Muy bien.” murmuró, y bajo los ojos hambrientos de Yamada procedió a quitarse la ropa, tardando mucho menos tiempo que hubiera hecho el menor. Luego subió a la cama, arrodillándose a lado de Yamada y mirándolo por un momento, antes de montar a horcajadas de su pecho.

Sus intenciones estaban bastante claras que Ryosuke decidió de cerrar los ojos y gemir en ese exacto momento.

“Ahora, dime más sobre las cosas en que estás bueno.” le dijo Hikaru con una sonrisita, acercándosele. Su sexo estaba a algunos centímetros de su boca, y cuando Yamada abrió los ojos le pareció incapaz de dejar de mirarlo.

“Esto entra en la categoría. O así me ha sido dicho.” respondió, confiado, sacando la lengua para intentar alcanzarlo, como si no pudiera evitarlo.

“Codicioso.” dijo Hikaru, de manera raramente afectuosa. “Voy a divertirme tanto contigo.” le pasó una mano en el pelo, tirándolo para hacerle levantar la cabeza. “Abre bien.” le instruyó, sorprendido por cuanto obedeció rápidamente. Se asomó, apoyándose en una rodilla así que el ángulo no fuera demasiado incómodo; luego, finalmente, empezó a empujarse dentro su boca.

La petición de abrir bien habría sugerido que iba a ser Hikaru a hacer todo el trabajo, y esa era su intención inicial; cuando vio la manera como Yamada se movió adelante, intentando tomar más entre los labios, decidió que no lamentaba mucho el cambio de planes.

Siguió teniéndole la cabeza sin forzarlo, disfrutando la manera como el menor utilizaba la lengua para seguir las venas en su erección, succionando las mejillas mientras lo tomaba tan fondo como posible, dejándolo a la entrada de la garganta por unos segundos antes de tener que retroceder para respirar.

Y aunque Hikaru quisiera cerrar los ojos y disfrutarlo, se enteró que no podía dejar de mirarlo, mirar la manera como los labios se esforzaban alrededor del espesor, cuanto pareciera involucrado, como si estuviera obteniendo un placer increíble sólo del tomárselo en boca.

Después de un rato de ese tratamiento, de todas maneras, Hikaru fue obligado a dejarlo ir; soltó el agarre en su cabeza y se alejó, mordiéndose fuerte la lengua mientras le miraba la cara, un completo desastre ya, roja y con la saliva que le hacía brillar los labios. 

“¿Pues?” preguntó Yamada en cuanto pudo, la voz ahora un poco áspera.

“¿Pues qué?”

El menor sonrió, levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

“¿Estaba mintiendo sobre cuanto soy bueno?” murmuró, lamiéndose los labios como si no fuera ya bastante indecente.

Hikaru resopló, bajando de su pecho y volviendo arrodillado a su lado.

“No mentías.” le aseguró. “Pero no tenía dudas.”

Yamada se rio y se sentó, echándole una mirada interrogativa.

“¿Y ahora? Si estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, supongo que no me hayas dejado acabar porque tenías algo en mente.”

Hikaru sonrió y asintió, bajándose para besarlo, porque no podía evitarlo.

“Es así.” confirmó, hablando directamente contra sus labios, la respiración pesada. “Dime donde lo tiene todo y ponte a cuatro patas en el colchón. Voy a darte una vuelta, Yama-chan.” le dijo, y la cercanía hizo sencillo para él verlo temblar a sus palabras.

“Cajón de la mesita de noche.” respondió rápido, y se apresuró a meterse en posición. Después que Hikaru hubo recuperado tanto el lubrificante como los condones, se giró a mirarlo, y tuvo que luchar contra el instinto de maldecir.

Estaba asomado un poco adelante, la espalda arqueada de una manera perfecta y las piernas abiertas, ofreciéndose completamente a él y a cualquier quisiera hacerle. Hikaru empezaba en serio a preguntarse porque no hubiera pensado de hacer algo así mucho, mucho tiempo atrás.

“Eres hermoso.” le dijo, porque en ese momento merecía un cumplido. “Ten cuidado con lo que me das, podría no volver a vivir sin.” dijo luego, bromando sólo en parte.

Yamada lo miró, sonriendo.

“Bueno, estoy aquí, ¿no? Y, créeme, hazlo bien y no me voy a ningún lado.” prometió, echando leña al fuego.

“Es bueno saberlo.” murmuró Hikaru, que luego se apresuró a arrodillarse detrás de él, quitando rápidamente el tapón al lubrificante, vertiéndose un poco en la mano.

A pesar de la urgencia, de todas maneras, se tomó su tiempo para prepararlo: tenía la sensación que, que fuera real o por escena, Yamada iba a ser maravilloso mientras lo hacía.

Tenía razón, por supuesto: el primero dedo dentro de él lo hizo gemir en baja voz y arquear la espalda para intentar tomar más adentro. Hikaru lo hizo contento bastante sencillamente, porque aún no había obtenido lo que esperaba.

Tuvo suerte con el segundo; el sonido que hizo Yamada no podía ser fingido, ni podía serlo la manera como movió las caderas para ir al encuentro de los dedos del mayor mientras lo abrían lentamente.

“¿Quién es que provoca, ahora?” preguntó a Hikaru, casi sin aliento. Yaotome se rio, empujando los dedos más hondo y siguiendo moviéndolos. El gemido siguiente de Yamada le dijo que le había dado al bote.

“No estoy provocando. Sólo me divierto.” le dijo, bajándose para llevar la boca a su oído. “¿Puedes tomar otro?”

“Puedo tomar todo lo que tienes de darme.” respondió Yamada, orgulloso. “Especialmente si me lo das un poco más rápido que así.”

Hikaru rio y asintió.

“Pues más rápido.” dijo, dejando que el tercero dedo se uniera a los otros dos, moviéndolos repetidamente contra el mismo punto dentro de él, lo que había hecho soltar ya a Yamada, que aparentemente no podía evitar de retorcerse bajo de él, dejando salir una serie de gemidos y maldiciones de sus bonitos labios lucidos.

Hikaru estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

“Entiendo que tengas la necesidad de menospreciarme.” dijo Ryosuke cuando Hikaru le concedió un momento para respirar. “Pero creo que no sea en el interés de nadie que me dejes correrme así. Quita los dedos y haz algo en serio.” exijo, e Hikaru entendió que estaba mucho más allá de su zona de confort.

Quitó delicadamente los dedos, amando la manera como si abertura se contrajo a la perdida de contacto, y se arrodilló detrás de él, dejando que el delantero de sus muslos adhiriera con la parte atrás de los de Yamada, así que su erección fuera contra de él.

Se bajó para recuperar un condón, cuando sintió a Ryosuke limpiarse la garganta.

“Honestamente, yo…” empezó a decir, antes de pararse y suspirar. “Vale, yo estoy bien sin, si para ti es lo mismo.”

Hikaru se paró, echándole un vistazo entretenida.

“No lo sé.” dijo, asegurándose que Yamada lo viera sonreír. “Yo sé dónde fui _yo_ , pero dada la manera como te ofreces a mí con tanto entusiasmo, no sé qué decir de ti.”

Yamada resopló.

“Te lo he dicho que eres tú.” murmuró, empujándose atrás. “Mételo, no lo metas. Entra dentro de mí y punto, Hikaru. Hablo en serio.” dijo luego, y a pesar de la urgencia en su voz, era la orden más sensual que Hikaru hubiera recibido en su vida.

Dejó el condón, utilizó un poco más de lubrificante en su sexo y finalmente empezó a empujar dentro de él.

Entendió, mientras lo hacía, que tampoco él estaba tan tranquilo; podía hacer la manera como Yamada lo había tomado en boca antes, cuanto lo hubiera puesto cachondo prepararlo o toda la situación, pero en cuanto tuvo éxito de entrar dentro el menor, le hizo falta respirar hondo para controlarse, para evitar de empujarse dentro de él sin tener cuidado que estuviera bien – y correrse, probablemente, después de diez segundos.

Pues siguió empujando despacio, y se paró sólo al estar completamente adentro, disfrutando la prensa hirviente alrededor de su erección, disfrutando la manera como el cuerpo de Yamada temblaba alrededor del suyo, deseando ya algo más.

“Es…” empezó a preguntar, pero Yamada lo tomó otra vez por sorpresa. Con un movimiento agile de las caderas lo dejó salir un poco, y se movió atrás para retomarlo.

“Genial.” gimió, como si le hiciera falta hacerlo. Hikaru le cogió las caderas, fuerte, intentando guardarlo quieto.

“No tengo la costumbre de llamar personas con quien nunca me he acostado antes ‘puta’, pero en serio, Ryosuke...” aguantó la respiración, apretando los dedos en la carne del menor cuando lo sintió temblar.

“Vale, vale, soy una puta, todo lo que quieres.” le descartó, todavía moviendo las caderas. “Me gusta cuando dices mi nombre.” admitió después, girándose para sonreírle lascivamente.

Y ahí Hikaru decidió que ya no tenía intención de jugar.

Se movió dentro de él, antes que Yamada pudiera hacer todo a solas, apretándolo y tirándolo contra de sí mientras se empujaba adentro, haciendo cada empujón más intenso de esa manera. Se extendió adelante para tener un apoyo mejor, dejando adherir el pecho contra la espalda de Yamada, besándole la nuca, lamiendo alrededor de sus escapulas y dejando unas marcas de dientes aquí y allá, mientras seguía moviéndose sin piedad dentro de él.

“Es tan bueno.” murmuró contra su espalda. “Me tomas tan bien que es increíble. Ryosuke.” dijo, sonriendo un poco.

“Te lo había dicho que era bueno.” dijo Yamada, jadeando pesadamente. “Tócame, Hikaru. No puedo resistir más, yo…” gimió en alta voz cuando Hikaru tuvo éxito de empujarse aún más fondo, alcanzando de vuelta ese punto dentro de él. “Ahora, Hikaru. Ahora.” imploró, un sonido tan dulce que Hikaru sólo pudo complacerle.

Llevó la mano al sexo del menor, tocándolo rápidamente mientras seguía direccionando los empujones para pegarlo exactamente ahí, volviendo recto para tener más equilibrio.

Yamada seguía gimiendo y animándolo, mascullando palabras sin sentido, completamente perdido en el placer. Hikaru lo habría encontrado gracioso, si no hubiera sido excitante de muerte.

Cuando Yamada se corrió le cedieron los brazos, dejándolo arriba sólo en las rodillas y con el agarre de Hikaru en sus caderas, el cuerpo que temblaba, y los sonidos que dejaba salir aún más deliciosos.

El mayor lo miró encantado; ralentizó los empujones, sin saber si el menor habría considerado grosero el hecho que siguiera moviéndose. Esperó que se hubo recuperado, mientras le acariciaba las caderas de manera confortable.

Después de un rato Ryosuke volvió a abrir los ojos; no tuvo éxito de volver a cuatro patas y se quedó de esa manera, empujando las caderas atrás.

“Sigue moviéndote.” murmuró, la voz rota. “Quiero sentirte correrte adentro.”

Hikaru tragó, y sus caderas dieron un empujón involuntario.

“Cuando dices ‘correrme adentro’, quieres decir...”

Yamada resopló, teniendo éxito de girar la cabeza para mirarlo.

“Lo único posible que puede querer decir.” dijo entre los dientes. “Llámame una puta como quieres, no me importa. Termina con esto y punto.”

E Hikaru fue más que feliz de hacerlo; incluso si, en ese momento, todo lo que pudo hacer fue empujarse dentro de él unas veces más – de hecho, más fuerte que antes – y se sintió ya al límite. Pues se apretó a él, murmurando su nombre una y otra vez hasta callarse de repente, inmovilizando las caderas mientras se vaciaba dentro del calor del cuerpo del menor.

Todavía confuso por el recién orgasmo, tuvo éxito de tumbarse, envolviendo los brazos alrededor del pecho de Yamada y tirándolo, haciéndoselo recaer encima.

Su pecho se movía arriba y abajo, pesadamente, haciendo hacer los mismos movimientos a Yamada, que eligió ese momento para reírse y girarse, dejándolo salir de sí.

“¿Pues?” dijo, extendiendo el cuello y besando los labios de Hikaru.

Yaotome sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

“Es como cocinar, ¿no? _Tienes_ que admitir que me las arreglo con el sexo también.” bromó, desplazando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

“Es verdad.” concedió Yamada, encogiéndose de hombros. “Pero yo soy el mejor.”

“En todo lo que haces, Ryosuke.” Hikaru se rindió con gusto. “¿Ahora qué? ¿Tienes algo más que quieres enseñarme?” se rio, mientras los dedos dibujaban caminos imaginarios por la espalda del menor, haciéndolo casi ronronear.

“Sí.” asintió, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Hikaru. “Voy a enseñarte cuanto es bueno disfrutar lo que acaba de pasar. Y luego… quien sabe. Podría tener todavía unos ases en la manga.”

El cuerpo de Hikaru tembló, pero no le importaba si Ryosuke se había dado cuenta.

“No puedo esperar que me los muestres todos.” murmuró, bajándose para besarle una sien.

“Puede ser que tome un poco de tiempo. Soy _muy_ bueno.” lo provocó Yamada, girándose en su abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos, en espera de una respuesta.

“Pues bien.” dijo Hikaru, asintiendo. “No voy a irme hasta que no me los habrás mostrado todos, Ryosuke. Es un desafío.”

Yamada rio, sereno.

“Desafíame cómo quieres, Yaotome-san.” dijo, besándolo una vez más y finalmente dejándose ir contra de él, disfrutando esa sensación maravillosa.


End file.
